Everything I Wanted
by karma0be11e
Summary: republished under new pen name. rosalie was evil, misses emmett terribly. all human. please R
1. Sets & Regrets

Honey, We Hit the Contest

Rules:

Characters must be famous

No more than three chapters

No lemons

A/N: this was previously under my former pen name (smexxy0kartik). i gave myself permission to repost. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my torture tactics.

_This was all I ever wanted, so why does it feel like it's not enough?_

It has taken me years to get this far, going from one fruitless call back to the next. Days spent waiting by the phone. Always second place to someone more natural, less fair. No one knows patience like I do.

"Get ready, your scene's next," I hear the director call to me from the threshold of my room. It's just like all the others; a star on the door leads to a room with a vanity on one side, a couch on the other, with a million insignificant things in between. There's nothing like fame to make you feel alone.

Hours later, working has finally ceased. I am no longer Niki Reed and madly in love. I am Rosalie Hale and undoubtedly lonely. "Come on, Rose. We need to move!" I hear my friends say as they sprint past me, as if it is the last day of a limited time offer. I guarantee the stools will still be there no matter what time we arrive. I catch up with them outside and we immediately start walking in the direction of my new best friend—Bombay Sapphire Gin.

We are almost to the bar when a see a tall, dark-haired man about one hundred feet in front of me. _It's him. I know it_. I start running to him, closing the gap between us. "Emmett! Emmett!" He does not hear me, another reason to loathe Rochester winter winds. I call to him again, "Emmett!" Once I am right behind him, he turns around and I see that his skin has gone from pale white to russet brown and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." The man gives me a nod and a closed smile—_No harm done_—and walks away.

In my own bed I cannot sleep. Thoughts of him and what I've done attack me and I can take no refuge. I can still see him where I left. His face so full of pain, so beautiful, I almost told him I was kidding. _No, I'm not that evil person who destroyed you. How could I ever do that? You're my angel_. But I am that evil person. By hurting him I unwittingly hurt myself. He'll move on and find someone more natural, less fair.

And me? I'll always have Bombay.

A/N: First Twilight FF. Rosalie isn't my fav but I thought I'd try this out. Reviews will help me decide if I want to continue. I'm already thinking of an EmmettPOV. Reviews are better than words can say.


	2. Working & Jerking

A/N: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except my torture tactics.

EPOV

I used to like the sun, warm yellow that shuns the dark. Bright sphere in the galaxy, always making things seem better, happier. Not even the shadows can enjoy themselves. If you indulge yourself too long, you're burned alive. The pain hurts too much to touch, to move, to breathe. And you find yourself wishing you had some way to guard yourself beforehand.

I had my own sun once, made just for me. Tall, blonde, sexy, and everything I ever wanted. We would spend days together, just being ourselves, with her head on my chest and my arm around her waist. Nothing could take me away from my sunshine. However, like all other bad habits, I basked too long in my sun and got the inevitable burn.

"Hey, Em!" The sound of my friends' voices startles me. I had no idea they had planned to personally rouse me from my lethargic state. "Do you want to come to the movies with us?" The movies, _HA!_ _Great idea, guys. Way to punch me in the gut after I have the wind knocked out of me._

An empty laugh escapes from my mouth before I can hold it back. "I'm _really_ not up for a movie right now." Or ever. I swore off a few things since she left: movies, television, all things yellow. I like red better anyway. "Besides, I need to find a way to teach the boys how to score a goal."

Coaching lacrosse was the only thing I wanted to do once I picked up a stick. A big boy with small dreams, that's all I've ever been. I knew Rosalie was different; she was too good for that. And I'm guessing she saw it too. She'd still be here if she didn't, wouldn't she?

---

"_Hey Rose!" I called out, "there are some suitcases by the door."_

"_I know. I'd have them outside, but I don't want them getting wet." Rain. Every day just fucking rain. It's an easy thing to disregard if you're used to it. But it felt different that day, like a robber waiting to punch me in the stomach so he could more easily take my wallet._

"_Are you going on a trip?" She ignored me as she checked her watch and opened the front door. In the distance, I could see a yellow car pulling up our driveway. She made a move to grab the suitcases before I caught her arm. "What's going on?"_

"_Emmett, I'm leaving." Her voice was devoid of emotion_. Leaving.

_Taking advantage of my shocked state, Rosalie freed her arm and began moving the suitcases to the porch. "Where? What for? Why?"_

"_I can't stay here anymore, Emmett. This," she said while waving her arms around, "isn't me."_

"_This it, miss?" the cabbie asked as he picked up the bags. She nodded. For a moment all I could think about was how he knew about this before I did. I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to keep what was left of my composure together._

_The next time I blinked, Rosalie was half way to the cab. I ran after her, stopping in front to block her from opening that car door. "I can go with you. We can live our lives somewhere else, someplace sunnier. You love the beach."_

_She crossed her arms as her head shook, disagreeing with me. "There is no 'we' anymore; no 'us.'" Her eyes were the clearest I'd seen all day. They were sharp and definite. Her decision was final._

_She brushed past me before I could say anything. I spun around to see a retreating yellow car, carrying my sun away from me._

_I sank into the ground, begging for the earth to swallow me whole._

---

A/N: I had a major upset. I had written a 500+ word chapter only to discover a month later that there were only 314. Needless to say, I wasn't pleased. I hope this gives closure to those of you who read it.

I know it also seems like I made Emmett seem a little emo, but he lost the love of his life, give him a break.

As always, review and let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
